Through The Dark Mists Of Time
by Storynut
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred & George (Don't worry, Ron will have a say in the story too)get caught in a time-warp. They go back several years in time & find themselves in the time of the founders. I don't want to say anything more.
1. Surprising occurings

DISCLAIMER- Do I even have to say it? I do not own any of the HP characters..blah..balh..blah  
All credit to J.K Rowling for creating the wonderful & magical world, of Harry Potter so that we can spend our time waiting for the 5th book, by writing our own fanfiction.   
  
CHAPTER 1-  
  
"Wake up, boy."   
  
Harry groaned, pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up. A fat face with a bristle moustache was peering into his face. Harry hurriedly sat up & put on his glasses.   
  
"Hurry up & get ready." Said the owner of the fat face abruptly. "We have to leave in half an hour."   
  
The door was shut & Harry was alone. He wondered what was going on. The vacations were almost over, & even if the Dursleys were going somewhere on a holiday, they wouldn't take him. There hadn't been any talk of going anywhere during dinner last night. But as Harry had been sent to his room, halfway through dinner (because he had not locked Hedwig inside her cage & she had flown inside the dining room & pecked Dudley), he might have missed hearing about it. Grumbling, he went into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Master Malfoy."   
  
*Unintelligible sound made my Malfoy*  
  
"Master Malfoy?"  
  
"###$$" (Swear word used my Malfoy)  
  
"Master Malfoy, you father sent me to wake you up."  
  
"Get the hell out of my room."  
  
"But is Master going to-"  
  
"I said 'GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Do you want me to substantiate with physical action?"  
  
"Yes Master Malfoy..I mean no, Master Malfoy."  
  
"Then get your filthy face out of here."  
  
The house-elf bowed & went out.  
  
"Blast that house-elf!" said Malfoy punching his pillow.  
  
"What's the matter, Draco? Didn't get your beauty sleep?"  
  
Draco jumped up with a start. Standing at the doorway was his father.   
"Er..Good morning father."   
  
"Not a very good morning for you, is it?"  
  
Draco didn't reply.  
  
"Never mind. Get dressed & come down. I have something of importance to tell you." Lucius turned & left the room.   
  
Muttering something (probably swear words) under his breath, Draco made his way over to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GINNY! GINNY WEASLEY!"  
  
"Mum! Are you trying to wake up the entire wizarding world?"  
  
"That's enough cheek from you, Fred." Snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go see if Ginny is awake. Ask her to come down immediately!"  
  
'Boy, Ginny must have done something bad. Mum sounds really mad!' thought Fred to himself. He went into Ginny's room. The bed was crumpled, as if someone had been sleeping on it, & had just got up. He went towards the bathroom & knocked. "Ginny?" No answer. He opened the door & went inside.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry gave a gasp as he stepped inside his bathroom. Being a wizard, he had almost got used to anything that the wizarding world might offer him, from Hippogriffs to Basilisks, from Portkeys to Time-turners, from moving portraits to animagis, but nothing could prepare him for what was before him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy kicked open his bathroom door & gave a groan as he banged his toe too hard. He began to curse & then stepped inside. He forgot all about his pain as he stared at what was inside, his mouth wide open in shock & surprise.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny?" Fred called, as he stepped inside the bathroom. "Ginny, where are-" he stopped abruptly, as he looked around him. 


	2. Transportation

CHAPTER 2-  
  
A cyclone. Or, was it a whirlwind? Harry's brain ran over through what he had learnt about cyclones or whirlwinds at the muggle school he had attended, before he went to Hogwarts. The fact he couldn't comprehend was, 'How was there a cyclone in his bathroom?' His mind immediately jumped to Voldemort. Perhaps this was some sort of trap set by Voldemort. But Voldemort would never dare attack him in the muggle world... or would he? After all he had killed several muggles when he was at the height of his power. And last year Harry had seen him emerge stronger than before. Harry slowly backed away from the bathroom into his room. Was it his imagination or was the whirlwind moving towards him? His hands groped the bed. Ah! Found it! He raised his wand & pointed it at the whirlwind, though he didn't have any idea which spell to use. Before he could make up his mind, the whirlwind had caught him up, & he could feel himself going round & round. The room was spinning before him...  
  
'Is this father's idea of a joke?' wondered Draco out loud. His father was known for inventing new hexes & tricks, which he often used on unsuspecting visitors. Draco was usually let in on the joke & he also helped his father invent new ones. But this was the first time the joke was on him. (Pun intended, actually) He stared at the whirlwind inside his bathroom, wondering if it was really one of his father's tricks or if it was dark magic. Maybe it was one of the Dark Lord's method to communicate with his death-eaters. He went into his room & took his wand. He started to mutter a spell, which would make his father apparate into his room, but before he could complete it, he was caught in the whirlwind. Draco shut his eyes & clutched his wand tightly.   
  
Fred looked around at Ginny's bathroom, appalled at the mess all around him. All the bottles, soaps etc was strewn about on the floor. The shower curtain had been ripped apart and of Ginny, there was no sign. He looked down at something glittering on the floor. It was a single hair from a unicorn's tail sticking out from Ginny's wand. 


	3. The Founders

Harry landed hard on the ground, thankfully on his feet. He found that he had landed on some kind of huge green field. All he could see was a wide expanse of greenery. He took out his glasses, wiped them on his T-shirt & looked around. To his surprise he found himself staring into a very familiar pair of chocolate-brown eyes.   
  
"Ginny!" He moved towards her. "What-" Before he could complete his sentence, he banged into- "Malfoy!"   
  
If Malfoy looked surprised, it was only for a second.   
"Looks like you can't see straight even with your glasses on, Potter." He sneered.   
  
He looked around & his glance fell on Ginny. His eyes widened.   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Potter's girlfriend, what's-her-name Weasel."   
Before Harry could make a really original remark like "Sod of Malfoy" or "Eat dung, Malfoy", Ginny said, with an exaggerated imitation on Malfoy's drawl,   
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Malfoy, the bouncing ferret. Of all the animals we could have got stuck with!"   
  
Both Harry & Draco looked at her in surprise. They had never heard Ginny speak like that before. She would have usually blushed furiously & said something commonplace like "Shut up, Malfoy." Instead, here she was, giving back Malfoy in his own coin.   
  
Before Malfoy could retort, there was a distraction in the form of a house elf running towards them. "Master Malfoy." "Master Potter. "Miss Weasley." It said, bowing to each of the three, in turn.   
  
Harry stared. How did the house-elf know their names? He was sure it wasn't Dobby or Winky or any of the other elves, which were at Hogwarts.   
  
"The Great Four want to see you." It said. Harry looked at the other two, bewildered. He found his expression mirrored on their faces.   
  
"The Great Who?" asked Draco.   
  
The elf looked shocked at the lack of respect shown by Malfoy. "Master must not talk of The Great Four like that."   
  
"Who the hell are the Great Four?" demanded Draco irritably.  
  
Harry intervened on seeing the elf's shocked expression at Malfoy's disrespectful words, by saying hurriedly, "Err.. We would be pleased to come."   
  
The elf bowed.   
  
The three of them followed. "Potter, do you know what that thing is talking about?" burst out Malfoy.   
Harry resented Malfoy referring to the house-elf as 'that thing', but he made no comment. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."   
  
"Then why did you have to say, 'We would be pleased to come.'?" Said Malfoy in a sugary sweet imitation of Harry.   
  
Harry glared at him. "Look, we don't have any idea where we are. We are practically trespassers. The least we can do is to be polite & do what they ask us to do."  
  
By that time they had reached a huge castle. It reminded Harry of something. With a start Harry realised what the castle reminded him of. It was exactly like Hogwarts. But this castle looked like it was newly built. There was also a moat and a drawbridge. Harry looked around and saw that the lake was there too. He was about to point out the astonishing similarity of this castle to Hogwarts, when a red-haired lady came running out of the castle towards them.   
  
"You have arrived!" she said excitedly.   
  
Before any of them could reply, a dark-haired man apparated beside her and said, "So, they have arrived."   
  
Harry wished someone would explain what was going on, instead of just saying that they had arrived. Any moron could see that they had arrived. But arrived where? And why was that lady looking so pleased to see them?  
  
"They must be taken to the Incantation room." Said the dark-haired man.   
  
"But Salazar, surely we are not going to do it so soon! Why, they have just arrived. They need to rest and have things explained to them." Said the red-haired lady.   
  
Harry's ears had pricked at the name of 'Salazar.' Was it Salazar Slytherin? But Slytherin was supposed to have lived ages ago. What was he doing here in the 21st century? Maybe this was Slytherin's descendant. But Harry knew that there was only one heir of Slytherin & that was Voldemort. So who was this? Harry looked at the black-haired man with interest. He was really a very handsome man. He was nothing like the picture Harry had seen of Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets. He was a very tall, imposing figure. Before he could reply to the red-haired lady's words, there was an interruption in the form of a house-elf. It was not the same one, which had brought Harry & the others to the castle.   
  
"If you please Master Slytherin, and Mistress Hufflepuff," it said bowing to the dark-haired man & the red-haired lady in turn, "Master Gryffindor and Mistress Ravenclaw are anxious to see the 'Young Ones'."   
All three of them, Harry Draco & Ginny, gasped. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff & Slytherin! The founders of Hogwarts. They glanced at each other, confusion, bewilderment and uneasiness writ all over their faces. Before any of them could voice their thoughts, the red-haired lady (whom I'll start referring to as Helga from now on) said,   
  
"Oh, yes. We'll bring them in right away. Come children."   
  
The last bit was addressed to Harry, Draco & Ginny. Draco looked like he was going to protest, but as the others were already halfway over the drawbridge, he thought better of it & followed them. Harry had an odd sense of déjà vu as he stepped inside the castle. It was astonishingly similar to Hogwarts, and at the same time, dissimilar too. For one thing, it was not as big as Hogwarts was. From the outside it looked to be the same size as Hogwarts, but inside it was smaller. Helga & Slytherin led them through a long passageway & they emerged into- Dumbledore's room!   
  
For a minute Harry stood there staring. Then he realised that the blonde-haired man sitting at the table was not Dumbledore and he also found that there was no phoenix. In fact, there was nothing here, which had been in Dumbledore's room. But Harry was sure that this was or had been Dumbledore's room. This had also been the same room, which Harry had seen during his 2nd year, when he had gone inside Riddle's memory & visited Professor Dippet's room. This was the room, which the Headmaster of Hogwarts occupied.   
  
He wondered what was going on. What was this castle, which reminded him so clearly of Hogwarts? Where was Dumbledore and what were the founders of Hogwarts doing here?   
  
The blonde-haired man spoke as if in direct answer to his thoughts. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my Young Ones!"  
  
"Hogwarts?!" said Draco surprised. "But this can't be-"  
  
"So, the Hogwarts in the future is very different from what it was when it was first set up?' said the blonde-haired man, who apparently was Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Hogwarts in the future?" blurted out Harry. "Do you mean that this is...Do you mean we are in-'  
  
"The past?" Ginny completed his question.  
  
Godric nodded his head, smiling. "Yes My Young Ones, you are very much in the past. I'm sure you'll want to know all about it, but I have been given strict instructions to tell you nothing before you have eaten something & refreshed yourself." He beckoned the house-elf. "Show them into the Great Hall. Rowena will receive them there."  
  
The trio followed the house-elf quietly, even though they were bursting with questions. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ginny burst out,   
"We are in the past! But how-"   
  
"It was obviously the whirlwind which brought us here." said Draco in a superior voice, as if he couldn't believe that Ginny was so naïve.   
"Obviously it was the whirlwind." Retorted Ginny. "But what made the whirlwind bring us here?"   
  
Before any of them could reply, they had reached the Great Hall. As they entered Harry was again struck by the similarity.   
'Well obviously it looks like the Great Hall at Hogwarts.' Thought Harry. This was the same Hogwarts, after all. But there were a few differences, which didn't take Harry very long to notice. There were only 4 tables for the teachers & unlike at Hogwarts, there were no house tables. There was only one long table at the centre of the Great Hall. There was a chair at the head of the table, which was occupied by a slender, raven-haired lady. She rose as they approached and said, in a musical voice,   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Hope the travel wasn't too uncomfortable?" Before they could reply she said, "Only three of you have arrived? Where is the fourth one?" She turned to the house-elf. "Ask Godric to come here." She said in an imperious voice.   
  
Something in her voice was so commanding that Harry immediately turned to go call Godric. It was only Ginny clutching his hand & whispering fiercely, "Harry, what do you think you are doing?" which made him stop. It was almost like being in the presence of a Veela. You wanted to do anything that might please them or impress them. She looked at them and smiled.   
  
"Sit down." She said, seating herself at the head of the table. Harry and Ginny sat to her right, while Draco sat to her left. As soon as they were seated, the house-elves brought the food to the table.   
  
Harry marveled at the different kinds of dishes set out. The house-elves began to serve. Harry found himself thinking of The Hogwarts of the future, where all one had to do was look at the plate and say the name of whatever food item he wanted. Things were quite different in the past, and they were soon to find out how different and difficult it could be, in the past.  
  
  
A/N- Since many of the readers have protested that this chapter was too difficult to read, on account of there being no proper distinction between paragraphs (I'm really sorry for that), I've uploaded the chapter with (I hope) proper spacing between the paragraphs. 


	4. A Strange Prophecy

CHAPTER 4-  
  
'That was a good meal.' Harry thought, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. It was hours since he had eaten.   
  
He looked at his watch. The hands were just moving about in different direction. 'Of course!', Harry thought. They had gone back in time. His watch couldn't adjust itself to the change.' He had no idea what time it was. Before he could ask, Godric entered.   
  
"Is everything fine, Rowena?" he asked as soon as he came in.   
  
Rowena turned towards him. Even that simple movement she performed with a grace that characterized all her movements.   
  
"Only three of them have arrived, Godric" she said. Didn't Malra say that there would be four of them arriving?"   
  
Godric frowned. "Yes." He said slowly. His mind went back to what Marla had said.   
  
The Four of them- Godric, Rowena, Helga & Salazar had crowded into Malra's small, sweltering room, wondering what the important message, which she had received, was.   
  
Malra always claimed to be able to read the future, but they had never paid any heed to her as all her predictions were very vague & had seldom been proved right.   
  
But somehow, instinctively they knew that this particular prediction was true. They knew that some advanced magic (maybe even Dark magic) had been involved, as they could practically feel the vibrations coming from Malra, when she received the message.   
  
"Four young students from the future,  
Brought for us to nurture,  
But not for long will they stay,  
To the future, back they will go away,  
Safe, while they are here,  
Protected from danger far & near,"  
  
And suddenly Malra's voice rose to a high-pitched almost hysterical   
frenzy. "Danger! Danger follows them here!"   
  
Then she had made some incoherent sounds & spoken something in a language, which they hadn't been able to understand.   
  
Helga had tried to soothe Malra down, but only the combined powers of all four of them had proven successful in bringing her back to normal.   
After coming back to normal, she didn't have any idea of what she had predicted.   
  
"What language were you speaking, Malra?" Rowena had asked.  
  
"Language?" Malra had turned a bewildered face towards her. "I don't remember speaking anything, except in English."   
  
She scrunched up her face, as if trying to recall something. "I remembering saying something about four students from the future. But after that, everything is a blur."   
  
"You don't remember saying anything about Danger following the four students?" Godric had asked her.   
  
Malra shook her head.   
  
The four looked at each other, wondering if the prophecy Malra had delivered was indeed true or not.   
  
Helga had put an end to all their doubts by saying, "It must be true. She couldn't have spoken in another language, without her being aware of it. If she did, it proves that some other force was at hand. Whether it was Dark Magic or not..." Her voice trailed away.   
  
"I don't think any serious Dark Magic was involved, Helga." Salazar had said.   
  
This was the first time he had spoken after Malra had made her predictions. There was a queer note in his voice.   
  
"After all, Malra wasn't harmed. Anyway we better see about those four students who are arriving." Saying so, Slytherin had walked out of the room.  
  
  
"Godric?" Rowena's voice recalled him to the present. "What were you thinking of?"   
  
"I was just thinking of the prediction Malra made." said Godric.   
  
"That's what I was talking to you about." Said Rowena. "Didn't she say that four students would be arriving?"   
  
"Yes, she did. But you can't rely on the predictions she makes. It's a miracle that some students have actually come from the future."   
  
"Come now, Godric. Some of her predictions really have come true."  
  
Godric just shrugged his shoulders. "Let's not waste our time arguing about it." He said. "What we need right now, is to explain to these students what they are doing here."   
  
He turned to the trio. "I'm sure all of you are pretty non-pulsed as to what you are doing here. Well,-"   
  
Before he could continue, Slytherin & Helga came into the room.   
  
"Have they had some refreshments?" Helga asked.   
  
Rowena nodded.   
  
"Are you going to tell them?" Slytherin asked curtly.   
  
"There's hardly anything to tell, Salazar." Said Godric. "We hardly know-"   
  
Slytherin interrupted, "Godric, I want to talk to you."   
  
Godric looked surprised.   
  
"In my room." Said Slytherin & walked towards the door. "It can't wait." He said, before walking out.   
  
Godric gave Rowena a puzzled look, before following Slytherin out of the room.   
  
Draco, Harry & Ginny, who until now had been interested spectators to all the goings-on, were now startled to find themselves being addressed by Rowena.   
  
"Come children." She said, "Helga & I will show to your rooms."   
  
If they resented being called 'children', they made a good job of hiding it. They followed Rowena & Helga out of the Hall, wondering if they would ever be told what had caused their sudden transportation to the past & why. 


	5. An insight into Draco's character

Harry looked around his room. 'Wow! It sure is large.' He thought, taking in the huge, antiquated poster-bed, a huge mahogany table and a fireplace by the corner. He opened the bathroom door & was astonished to see that it was bigger than the size of his bedroom at the Dursleys. There was a huge bathtub in the corner, a washbasin, and a shelf for keeping toothbrushes, soaps..etc. Harry was surprised to see that everything was quite like what it was in the future. He hadn't expected to see bath- tubs in the past. He was just walking out of the bathroom, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." he called. Ginny walked in. Harry noticed that she had washed herself & tidied herself up. Her long red hair, which had previously fallen all over her face, had now been tied up into a high ponytail. 'She looks beautiful!' Harry thought. Harry was appalled at the thought, which had flashed across his mind. He had never thought about a girl like that (except maybe Cho) and certainly not Ginny. What was he thinking? She was his best friend's little sister, for God's sake! Before he had time to analyze his thoughts, Ginny was speaking. "So, how do you like your room?"  
"Err..mm..It's okay." 'Get a grip.' He told himself sternly.  
"Do you have any idea what brought us here, & why?" Ginny asked, seating herself on the bed.  
"No." answered Harry. An uncomfortable silence ensued. It struck Harry that Ginny might think that he was rude. He racked his brains for something to say. Thankfully, the door opened & a house-elf came in. "If Master Potter & Miss Weasley have refreshed themselves, The Great Four desire their presence at The Great Hall."  
Harry & Ginny stood up. "We are ready."  
  
  
Draco slammed the door of his room shut and sat on one of the chairs provided near the table. He brought his fist down on the table. "Damn it!"   
The mirror hanging above the table said, "Temper, temper, temper."   
"You keep your damned mouth shut!"  
"My dear boy, why this anger?"  
"Are you going to shut up or should I give way to my instincts & break you?' growled Draco. The mirror relapsed into silence.   
'Just my luck!' Draco thought, grumpily. 'Stuck God-knows-how-many-years in the past with that blasted Potter & his adoring fan, Weasley.' He racked his brains to think of a reason to explain their sudden transportation to the past. It couldn't have been one of Voldemort's (Draco was another of those few people who referred to Voldemort by his original name) plans to kill Harry, because if it was, what was he (Draco) doing here? His mind went back to that morning, before he had been transported. His father had said that he had something of importance to tell him. Was whatever his father been about to tell him, connected with today's incidents? Draco knew that his father was right in Voldemort's inner circle. Maybe Voldemort had formulated a plan, which involved transporting both Harry & himself to the past, and once in the past, maybe he was required to kill Harry… Draco's heart chilled at the thought. Sure, he hated Harry, but that hatred didn't go to the extent of killing. Draco had actually admired Harry Potter, when he had defeated the Dark Lord. He had even tried to befriend Harry- On two occasions, one at Madame Malkin's robe shop & the second time, on the train. But Harry had repulsed him. Angry & jealous, Draco had started hating Harry, and this hatred had increased each year, as he watched Harry's ascent to popularity. Draco was sure he wouldn't mourn Harry's death, if Voldemort killed him, but he wasn't going to do it himself. Draco felt a sudden surge of anger against his father. His father & the other Death-Eaters always groveled at the feet of Voldemort & did whatever he told them to do, even at the risk of their own lives. This time, his father had probably risked his son's life. Draco had always disliked Voldemort & his brutal methods to take over the wizarding world. He couldn't understand why his father & the rest of the wizarding world cowered in fear before Voldemort. It was only because people feared him & were willing to take his side, that he had become the most feared Dark Wizard. Draco knew that his father wanted him to become a Death-Eater, but Draco had other plans. He was sick & tired of being labeled as 'the bad guy'. From his childhood, his father had tried to inculcate in him a fear of the Dark Lord, & had made it clear that Draco's destiny lay with the Dark Lord. Draco's only companions, in that huge mansion, apart from the other Death-Eaters' children, were the Dark Arts artifacts, which his father collected. His father had taught him how to use those objects since he had been this high. Those weren't the only things his father had taught him. He learnt from his father that the Malfoys were one of the oldest wizarding families & also one of Voldemort's most devoted Death-Eaters, which entitled them to act as if they owned the world.(No sarcasm intended). He was also taught that muggle-born witches or wizards were inferior to those of pureblood. In fact, he was taught many of Lucius's maxims, which explains why he turned into the kind of boy he was. When he went to Hogwarts, his whole world turned upside down. There were many muggle-borns at Hogwarts and Voldemort, rather than being considered the greatest wizard, was hated & feared by all (Slytherins always an exception). He was labeled as a bad guy by everybody, except by those from Slytherin. In fact, those from Slytherin practically worshipped him as he was Lucius Malfoy's son. At first, he was confused as to how to act. Then, encouraged by his father & the other Slytherins, he accepted the bad guy image & even projected it. His attitude was, He was already considered a bad guy, so why not live upto expectations? After all, wasn't that what his father wanted him to do? For a while, he had actually enjoyed it. Most of the time, he was bad because it was expected of him to be so. But the antagonism he felt towards Harry was real. He wasn't rude & sarcastic to Harry & his friends because he had to, but because he wanted to. He was so incredibly jealous of Potter that he had often spent sleepless nights devising plans to bring him down from the pedestal on which the other students had placed him. But that didn't necessarily mean that Draco had considered killing Harry. For a moment, Draco felt a surge of hatred towards his father for placing him in a position like this without even explaining to him what he was supposed to do. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." called Draco in a surly voice. A house-elf came in & bowed. "If Master Malfoy has refreshed himself, The Great Four desire his presence at The Great Hall."  
"Why the hell do you talk in 3rd person, as if Malfoy was somebody else you were referring to?" Demanded Draco. The house-elf maintained a respectful silence.   
"Ok, tell 'The Great Four that I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
"If you please, I have instructions to bring Master Malfoy to them, myself."  
"Oh hell! Fine. Lead the way."  
The door closed behind them.  
  
  
  
A/N-Yeah, I know that the chapter's name is really stupid & it might put people off reading the chapter, but honestly I couldn't think of anything else.  
Anyway, people PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't have to be huge lengthy ones. Just drop a line. 


	6. Mystery Unexplained

CHAPTER 6-  
  
Harry, Draco & Ginny entered the Great Hall led by the house-elf.   
  
The Great Four were seated on the 4 tables, which Harry had seen previously. Godric was the first to speak.   
  
"Hope all of you have refreshed yourselves?"  
  
Before they could reply, Helga asked, "Did you find your rooms comfortable?"  
  
Harry & Ginny nodded, in answer to both the questions, but Draco just stood there silently, staring at Slytherin.  
  
"Well, I 'm sure all three of you must be wondering what brought you here." Said Godric, darting a glance at Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin just sat there, no expression on his immovable face.   
  
"Wondering is too small a word." Said Rowena, smiling. "I'm sure they must be dying to know what this is all about."   
  
Godric smiled & continued. "As you three are well aware, you have been transported to the past. But how you were transported & which year you have come from, is more than we can tell. Perhaps you could enlighten us on that point?"  
  
"We've come from the year 2002." Answered Harry. He felt an odd sense of unreality as he said that. It felt like a line from a sci-fi movie.   
  
"2002!?" exclaimed Helga.  
  
"About a 1000 years in the future." Said Rowena.  
  
"What magic could have been so powerful as to transport them 1000 years in the past?" asked Helga wonderingly.   
  
"Obviously magic in the future is very advanced." Said Slytherin in a dry voice. This was the first time he had spoken since they had entered the Hall.   
  
"Well, it certainly is a considerable number of years you have travelled." Said Godric. "It must have required quite a high degree of skill & expertise. May I know what was the spell that you used?"  
  
Harry, Draco & Ginny looked at him in surprise. "We didn't transport ourselves here!" said Ginny.   
  
The Great Four turned bewildered faces towards them. This was the first time Harry had seen emotion of any kind on Slytherin's face.   
  
"You didn't?" asked Helga. "But then..what brought you here?"  
  
Harry felt that it would be foolish to say that it was a whirlwind, which brought them there, but he had no choice.   
  
"I think it was a kind of miniature whirlwind or cyclone." he said.  
  
"Do you mean to say that there was a whirlwind inside your house, which carried you here leaving behind all the other members of your house?"   
Slytherin spoke in a voice, which held incredulity & a thinly veiled sarcasm, though his face betrayed none of the emotions expressed above. Harry flushed.   
  
Ginny spoke quickly. "I corroborate what he said. It was a whirlwind, which brought us here." She stared defiantly at Slytherin.   
  
"What about you, child?" asked Godric turning to Draco, before Slytherin could make any more sarcastic comments.   
  
Draco didn't answer for a moment. He appeared to be deep in thought. He then came out of his abstraction to reply briefly, "Same thing."  
  
Godric nodded. "I see. Well, coming to why you were transported & who or what caused your transportation, we are as much in the dark as you are, if not more. Travelling backwards or forwards in time is very complicated magic. Even we haven't been successful in inventing a spell for it. We are just In the experimental stage. Nobody is willing to try out the spell as it might result in them getting splinched or getting stranded in a totally different time with no means of getting back."  
  
Harry was reminded of Hermione's time-turner in their 3rd year. How long ago it seemed. He wondered what Hermione & Ron were doing now. Godric's voice recalled him to the present (or should I say past?)  
  
"So, until we are successful in inventing the spell, which will take you back to the future without any side-effects, (by side-effects I mean, getting yourselves splinched or landing yourselves in a totally different time) I'm very much afraid you will have to stay here."  
  
Harry felt as if the ground had slipped beneath his feet. His mind was in a whirl. They had to stay here until the proper spell was invented, and God knows how long that would take! He was about to say something in protest, but before he could open his mouth, a house-elf (the same elf which had led them into the Hall) burst into the Hall.  
  
"Master Gryffindor, Master Slytherin, Mistress Ravenclaw, Mistress Hufflepuff." It said, bowing to each of them hurriedly. It was evident that something had occurred to disturb it very much.   
  
"What is it?" asked Slytherin impatiently.  
  
"Three more 'Young Ones' have arrived." 


	7. Of Weasleys and Knockturn Alley

Hermione looked at the letter in her hand, which she had read & re-read, until she knew its contents by-heart. Her eyebrows wrinkled & her mouth in a frown, she read it again.  
  
Dear Hermione, (it ran)  
  
I have something important to tell you. IT'S VERY URGENT. I am not writing anything in this letter as it might be intercepted. Meet me as soon as you get this, at Knockturn Alley.   
  
Yours truly,  
Ron  
  
Hermione found it hard to believe that the letter was from Ron. First of all, the owl which he had sent was not Errol or Pigwidgeon. It could be some other owl, which Ron had borrowed or maybe the Wealeys had got a new owl. But they were not wallowing in riches to be able to afford a new owl. Secondly, the letter was not characteristic of Ron. For one thing, he usually didn't sign himself as 'Yours truly'. It was usually just 'Ron'. And finally, his asking her to meet him at Knockturn Alley, was the part Hermione found inexplicable. The other things, she could explain away, but this meeting at Knockturn Alley, which was famous (or maybe notorious would be a better word) for The Dark Arts artifacts, which it sold, was puzzling her. Questions buzzed through her head. Why on earth would Ron want to meet her at Knockturn Alley, of all places? Why couldn't he meet her at his place? What was that important thing, which he had to tell her? She considered sending an owl to Ron, asking him if it was he who had sent the letter. But the heavily underlined sentence 'It's very urgent' caught her eyes & she hesitated. What if Ron was in some kind of danger? Thrusting aside the voice, which told her that it would be better to ascertain if Ron had sent the letter, before proceeding to Knockturn Alley, Hermione rushed downstairs.   
  
"Mom! Dad! We need to go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies. I got the letter from Hogwarts today."   
  
She had, in fact got the letter two days before, but she had wanted to go along with Ron & Harry to get the supplies. It now provided a perfect excuse for her to go down to Diagon Alley. From there to Knockturn Alley would be quite easy. After all, during her 2nd year she had seen Harry coming out from it, and she knew that she would be able to recognize it. She would ask her parents to drop her off at Diagon Alley and pick her up later.   
About half-an-hour later, Hermione was standing inside Knockturn Alley, looking all around her for a sign of Ron. After about 15 minutes of futile search, (during which she was accosted by witches & hags of doubtful precedents) she gave up. She was about to go back to Diagon Alley to get herself a drink, when she caught a flash of red hair going inside a hotel called 'The Dark Diner'. The name itself gave her the creeps, but she squared her shoulders & went inside. Coming from the harsh sunlight into a dark room, she was momentarily blinded. She blinked once or twice for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There were 4 or 5 tables, but there was no sign of anybody. Maybe she was mistaken in thinking that she had seen somebody with red hair going inside. But no, the red hair was too vivid for her to have been mistaken. She was just about to call out & see if anybody was there, when there suddenly materialized before her, a waiter. Hermione gave a startled cry.   
  
"Please don't be alarmed, madam." Said the waiter, bowing. "You are waiting for somebody, are you not?"  
  
Hermione nodded, too stunned to be able to reply.   
  
"He asked me to bring you to his room upstairs."  
  
All the qualms, which she had felt before now came back to her with full force. She knew that she must get away. "No thanks." She said, trying to back away. "Tell him that I've waited for him long enough and now I've got to go."  
  
Seeing the disbelief on her face, he produced a note.   
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm in room no.5. The waiter will bring you.   
  
Ron.  
  
  
It was just like Ron's untidy scrawl. Hermione hesitated. "Why couldn't he come down & see me here?" she asked the waiter. She didn't hear his reply because her attention was caught by 2 boys with red hair & freckles coming out of the restroom.  
  
"Fred! George! What are you doing here?"   
  
Fred & George Weasley turned thunder-stuck faces towards her.   
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
Hermione thought she detected a note of fear in his voice.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise!" said George trying to act nonchalant, but failing.   
  
"Yeah. Fancy meeting you here!" said Fred.   
  
Both Fred's & George's faces were beet-red, matching their hair. The Weasleys were amazingly bad at hiding their emotions. Hermione could see that there was something going on, which they didn't want her or anybody else to know. Otherwise why would they be at Knockturn Alley?  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked, again.  
  
"Uh…we came to buy some things."  
  
"At Knockturn Alley?" asked Hermione skeptically. What was it suddenly with the Weasleys & Knockturn Alley? First Ron, & now Fred & George.   
  
Fred & George looked at each other uneasily. "There's nothing for it, George." Said Fred shaking his head. "We'll have to tell her the truth."  
  
"Yeah. She's bound to sniff out our lies anyway." Said George.   
  
Hermione looked at them, bewildered. What was going on?  
  
"You better sit down, Hermione." Fred said, taking her firmly by the shoulders & propelling her towards one of the tables. Nobody took any notice of the waiter who stood, impatiently tapping his feet.  
  
George told her about Ginny's disappearance. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the tale.   
"Oh my God! How awful!"  
  
"Mum didn't want the news to spread. You know how people talk. The Ministry is busy enough as it is."  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"Mum wanted us to buy some things from here, for making a spell. The spell will tell us which was the last spell that was used in Ginny's room. With that maybe we can-"   
  
"Maybe it was this that Ron wanted to tell me!" said Hermione, interrupting George.  
  
Fred & George turned bewildered faces towards her. "Ron? Where does Ron come in?"  
  
Hermione showed them the letter, which she had received from Ron.   
  
"But this is impossible!" exclaimed Fred. "Ron is away on holiday with Charlie, in Romania."  
  
"In Romania." repeated Hermione, faintly.   
  
"Yeah. As you know, Charlie works with Dragons over there. He suddenly came into an unexpected amount of money. He decided to sponsor one of us to come over there. Bill has already been there. Percy didn't want to leave the Ministry at their time of crisis. We didn't want to go without each other. Ron was the only one left, so he went. He sent both you & Harry a letter before he left. Didn't you get it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.   
  
Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."  
  
"What I want to know is," said George, "who is the person who sent this letter to Hermione signing it as 'Ron'?"  
  
"Are you supposed to meet him (whoever he is) here, Hermione?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, he is one of the rooms above." She handed him the note.  
  
"Hmm..Fishy. Definitely fishy."  
  
"Let's all 3 of us go meet him & find out what it's all about." Said George.   
  
Hermione thought it was a good suggestion. She was very curious about the whole affair.   
All three of them followed the waiter upstairs. The waiter pointed to a room & then went back downstairs.   
  
Hermione knocked. There was no answer.   
  
"Maybe he has fallen asleep." Suggested Fred. "You shouldn't have kept him waiting, Hermione." He said, wagging his finger at her.   
  
Hermione ignored him & went inside. Fred & George followed her. There was no sign of anybody.   
  
"HELLOOOO!" called out Fred. "Anybody home?"  
  
"Shh." Said Hermione. "I hear something."  
  
Sure enough, they could hear noises coming from the bathroom. Hermione moved towards the bathroom door.   
  
"Wait!" said George.   
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"There might be something dangerous inside. Step aside & let a man do the job."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes & opened the door resolutely.   
She had time only to register that some kind of whirlwind was moving towards her, before she felt the ground slip beneath her feet & felt herself going round & round. 


	8. New Arrivals

She fell on the ground with a hard thump, & unfortunately she had not fallen on her feet.   
"Owwwwww!" she groaned, as she tried to get up, but failed. Immediately, two strong arms were by her side, expertly lifting her up.   
  
"Fred! George!" she exclaimed, for about the second time that day. "What happened?"   
  
George shrugged his shoulders. "All I remember is asking you to step aside, to which you paid no heed, & then everything started spinning around me. Then I found myself here."  
  
"Where ARE we?" asked Hermione looking around.   
  
They were in some kind of wide green field.   
  
"Do you think we-" began Fred, but before he could finish whatever it was that he was saying, Hermione squealed.  
  
"Harry! Ginny!"  
  
"Huh? Ginny? Where?" asked Fred, whirling around.   
  
Harry & Ginny were running towards them, followed by 4 people whom they didn't know, a house-elf and…Draco Malfoy!   
  
Hermione ran towards Harry, forgetting that only a minute ago, she was struggling to stand up, while Ginny was smothered by Fred & George.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"We've been so worried!"  
  
"Mom was-"  
  
"I think the question session should be postponed for sometime, while you go refresh yourselves first." Said Rowena, smiling at Fred, George & Hermione. "The house-elf will show you to your rooms."  
  
Fred, George, Hermione, Harry & Ginny followed the house-elf into the castle, while Draco hung behind.   
  
"Malfoy." It was a cold voice, which had spoken. Draco knew instinctively, without turning, whom that voice belonged to.   
  
He turned around. "Yes?" Draco, who seldom felt fear, (even while facing his father) felt it creep upon him, as Slytherin's cold green eyes bore into his grey ones.   
  
"If you have already refreshed yourself, I would like you to come with me to my room. I have something of importance to discuss with you."  
  
Draco looked at the other three- Godric, Rowena & Helga. They were animatedly discussing something, but Draco knew that they were listening to the conversation between himself & Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin seemed hardly aware of their presence. He was staring fixedly at Draco, compelling Draco to look at him & give him an answer.  
  
"Yes, I will." Under those hypnotic eyes, there was nothing else he could say.   
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry for the delay, everyone. But to make up for that, I've uploaded 2 chapters. So read & enjoy! 


	9. Discussion

"So, what's actually going on, Harry?" asked Hermione, who was lying on the bed in her room.   
  
After the house-elf had left them, they had all trooped into Hermione's room, each bursting with questions. Hermione's question covered most of the others' queries too.   
  
"The crux of the matter is," said Harry giving Ginny a look which said, 'Watch out for their reactions. It ought to be good.' "We're in the past."  
  
The reactions that he got, was all that he had expected.   
  
"WHAT?!" that was from Fred.  
  
"But that's impossible! You need a time-turner for going back in time. None of us had a time-turner and-" that was, as you might have already guessed, Hermione.   
  
"Good one, Harry. A little more experience, and you'll soon become an accomplished practical joker, like Fred & me." That was George.   
Harry shook his head. "I'm not joking, George. In fact, nothing could be farther from my intentions."   
"  
It's true, George." Ginny put in. "We are 1000 years in the past."  
  
This statement made another huge impact.  
  
"1000 years!" It was Fred.   
  
"Harry, Ginny, do be reasonable. How is it possible for us to travel 1000 years in the past? Even with a time-turner, it's impossible." this was from Hermione.  
  
George was too dumbfounded to make any reply.   
  
"Hermione, do you know who those 4 people were?" asked Harry, preparatory to making a stunning revelation.   
  
Hermione shook her head. "That was one of the things I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Well, they were (or are) The Founders Of Hogwarts."  
  
"What!" exclaimed George. "Do you mean we are in Hogwarts now?""  
  
Harry nodded. "The Hogwarts of the past."  
  
Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed. "Do you mean to say that those 4 people were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff & Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
Harry nodded. "That's exactly what I am trying to convey."   
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "You'll have time to find plenty of evidence that will convince you. We'll be staying here a long time."   
  
"Yeah, until they invent a spell which is powerful enough to transport us 1000 years in the future." Ginny put in.  
  
"But how were we transported?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I thought you were the smartest witch at Hogwarts!" exclaimed George. "Surely you should have figured out by now that it was perceptibly the whirlwind, which brought us here."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously. But what caused it to transport us?"  
  
Before any of them could reply, a knock was heard.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Fred, the same time as Harry said, "Come in."  
  
A house-elf entered. "If The Three Young Ones have refreshed themselves, The Great Four desire them to descend to The Great Hall."  
  
"Hope everybody here doesn't talk like that." Whispered Fred & George to Harry, as they went out of the room.   
  
  
  
  
Sneak Peek into the next chapter-  
"A port-key only transports us to a different place, Hermione. Not to a different time."   
"Maybe a time-turner spell was put on it, to transport us." 


	10. A Temporary Halt In The Past

Hermione, Fred & George entered The Great Hall, casting a glance around them. Thy made the same deductions that Harry had, that it was exactly like the Hogwarts of the future, except for a few differences. There were 4 tables for the teachers, out of which only 3 were occupied.   
  
"Where's Slytherin?" whispered Harry to Ginny.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "No sign of Draco either."  
  
"Maybe they went off on a tete-a-tete together."  
  
Somehow the idea of Draco & Slytherin having a cosy chat did not appeal to Harry. He felt vaguely uneasy. But he shrugged it off & tried to concentrate on what Godric was saying.   
  
"The preliminaries over, let's proceed to the main topic. I presume it was a whirlwind that brought you here?" this question was directed towards Hermione, Fred & George.  
  
All three nodded.   
  
"Can you describe the events leading up to it?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. She wasn't sure whether to tell them about Ron's letter or not. Helga's encouraging smile convinced her. She decided to take the plunge. She gave a detailed account of everything that had happened, from the moment or receiving Ron's letter to being caught up in the whirlwind.  
  
"So it was purely co-incidental that you met Fred & George?" asked Godric.  
  
"Yes." Answered Hermione. "I never expected to see them there."  
  
"And if they hadn't come with you to the room, only you would have been transported." He glanced at her questioningly.   
  
Hermione looked surprised. "I never thought of that."  
  
Fred & George groaned. "Just our luck! If we had just had the good fortune not to bump into Hermione, we would have been far away from all this."  
  
Ginny gave them a slight punch. "And you would not have found your little sister."  
  
"But who sent that letter pretending that it was from Ron? And why?" asked Hermione, completely ignoring Fred & George.   
  
"Perhaps it was a trap to lure you there, where the spell was cast, to make the whirlwind transport you." Answered Rowena.  
  
"But why would anyone want to transport us to the past?" As soon as the question left her mouth, she knew the answer & it was reflected in everyone else's thoughts too.  
  
'Voldemort.'   
  
Godric spoke. "As I already told Mr.Potter, Miss Weasley & Mr.Malfoy, we really don't have any idea who transported you, why & what spell they used. We knew beforehand that 4 students would be arriving because of Malra's (She is a medium) prediction. We hardly believed her at that time, but now, we don't know what's going on. Instead of 4, 6 have arrived and we have no idea how to proceed. We can't send you back, because we haven't been successful in developing a spell, which will send you back to the future. Slytherin (he lowered his voice unconsciously as he said the name) wanted to have you tested for spells, so that we would have an idea how to proceed with our spell. But now that we've learnt that you have no idea how you were transported, we are back to square one."  
  
"Maybe somebody created the whirlwind & made it into a port-key. When we went near it, it sucked us in & transported us." Suggested Hermione.   
  
"A port-key only transports us to a different place, Hermione. Not to a different time." Said Harry.  
  
"Maybe a time-turner spell was put on it, to transport us."   
  
Godric shrugged. "Whatever it was, without a time-turner spell, we are powerless to do anything."  
  
Seeing their dejected faces, Helga spoke. "Don't worry, children. We'll try our best to make a time-turner spell as soon as possible. But until then-"  
  
Rowena interrupted. "Until then, you can stay here as students."  
  
Seeing their bewildered face, she elucidated.   
  
"The school will re-open in a few days, and students will be arriving. You children can stay here as students. We'll directly put you in your- Which year are you going to, chlldren?"  
  
"Fifth year." Replied Harry automatically. His mind was buzzing. Stay here as as students? No Snape, No Voldemort. But he wasn't sure about there being No Voldemort. There was a 99% possibility that it was Voldemort who had cast the spell & if so he might have even transported himself here. But until now he had seen no signs of Voldemort & he felt quite secure in the presence of The Great Four. (Though perhaps not in the presence of Slytherin). The idea of staying in the past, now didn't sound as bad as it had done earlier. After all, no one would miss him in the future. Except maybe Dumbledore & Sirius. Sirius! He had completely forgotten about him! Sirius would be frantic with worry. And what about Ron?  
  
"No one need know of your story." He tried to register the fact that Rowena was speaking & he had to concentrate. "We'll tell everybody that you have been transferred from...a foreign country." She looked around at them expectantly, "How does that sound?"   
  
Fred & George were the first ones to protest. "But we're not in our 5th year! We are- "  
  
"That's Ok, dears." Said Helga. "It's only for a short duration. After all, you are not going to stay here a long time, and when you go back to the future, you can study in your proper year."   
  
No more objections were made. They all seemed to have realised the futility of saying anything. They were stuck in the past & without the time-turner spell there was no way that they could go back to the future. There was nothing else that could be done. 


	11. A Tete-a-tete with Slytherin

Even though his long legs usually enabled him to walk very fast, Draco had a hard time keeping up with Slytherin's long strides.   
As Slytherin led him through a long maze of corridors & passageways, Draco wished they would reach wherever they were going, soon or at least that Slytherin would slow down.   
Slytherin hadn't spoken a word to him from the time they had left. Draco felt uneasiness creep upon him as he followed Slytherin into what looked very much like the dungeons.   
He had no idea where Slytherin was taking him & even less did he know why.   
At last they reached an enormous door.   
Slytherin took out a key (which looked more like an antique to Draco) from the folds of his robes & inserted it into the keyhole.   
Although the door was enormous, it opened silently without any creaks or groans, to admit Slytherin & Draco inside.   
Draco followed Slytherin into what was apparently his room. It was bigger than the room that had been assigned to Draco.   
The room was immaculate & perfectly tidy. There was not a trace of anything out of place.   
There was a huge double bed, which was covered with a velvet green bedspread on which a gleaming silver serpent could clearly be discerned. The curtains were of light green satin.   
Before Draco could take in anything else, Slytherin was motioning him to sit down. Draco sat down on a stool provided near the bed.   
There was silence, while Slytherin went near a huge wardrobe & began digging inside.  
He emerged after a few minutes, holding a small green vial in his hand.   
He then went towards the fireplace & pointing his wand at it, muttered "Incendio!". Flames immediately shot up.  
He removed the cork of the vial & poured it's contents into the fire.   
There was a sizzling sound & green smoke began to issue from the fireplace.   
Draco leaned forward, trying to make out what Slytherin was doing. Slytherin was pointing his wand towards the fireplace & chanting something continuously.   
After a few seconds, Draco could make out a face emerging out of the green smoke.   
It was too hazy for him to make out whose face it was, clearly.   
Slytherin waved his hand & all the smoke disappeared. Draco could now observe the face distinctly.   
It was a face which had haunted him since childhood.   
It was the face which had made him what he was.   
It was not a face which had launched a thousand ships, but rather caused a thousand deaths.   
It was the face of Voldemort. 


	12. Mixed feelings

"So what do you think about staying here in the past?" asked Hermione, looking at all of them. They were seated, as before, in Hermione's room.   
Fred & George were the first to speak. "It's not going to be for a long period of time, so I vote we make the best of it." They gave each other confidential winks. "It'll also give us some spare time to develop some items for 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' & there's the bright side too, no Snape!" They gave each other hi-fis.   
Hermione looked at Ginny inquiringly.  
"What about you, Ginny?"   
"Doesn't sound that bad, I guess. As Fred & George said, I'm pretty sure we're not going to be stuck here forever. But since we're here now, we've got to make the best of it, & maybe it'll even prove to be an enriching experience." She cast a glance at Harry, as she said the last statement.   
Hermione looked at Harry too, but for a different reason.   
Harry shrugged. "I think I agree with Fred & George. We've got to make the best of this situation. Nothing else to be done. And on an optimistic note, there's the thought- No Snape!" "And no Divination too." He added, as an afterthought.  
Hermione was astonished by their reactions. Was she the only one feeling this way? Was she the only one thinking about Ron & all their other loved-ones in the present, who would be care-worn at their disappearance? She felt a tug at her heart when she thought of Ron. Why hadn't she received his letter saying that he was off to Romania? And who had sent her a letter, signing it as Ron? The answers to those questions didn't seem very important, as an image of Ron popped into her mind. Red-haired, freckled & probably by now, at least 6-feet tall. What would he be doing now? She smiled involuntarily as she had an image of Ron, in leather trousers, feeding a dragon. She remembered their first year, when Hagrid's baby dragon Nobert had bitten Ron & his feeling of revulsion towards it. She didn't think that Ron had overcome his aversion towards dragons. She badly wanted him to be here. Even though they constantly bickered, she felt she could've handled anything with Ron beside her He was the only one who understood her perfectly, (not even Harry knew her like he did) & knew that that she was more than a bossy know-it-all. She already missed him, & they hadn't been in the past even for a day.  
Harry's voice dragged her away from her pleasant reverie.   
"Hello! Earth to Hermione." He said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
"Huh? What?"  
"We were just discussing how our 5th year at The Hogwarts of The Past is going to turn out, when we noticed a sort of glassy-eyed look on your face, as if you were in a world far apart from the rest of us & an amused smile. What were you thinking of?"  
The amused smile again hovered for a moment on her lips, at the expressions she would see on everyone's face, if she were to voice her thoughts.   
"I was thinking how handsome Slytherin is, how unlike the portraits of him which are hung at Hogwarts." She broke into a giggle at the last sentence.  
"Hermione!" Harry pretended to sound scandalized.   
Ginny threw a pillow at her, laughing.   
"But seriously, don't you love that intense look on his face, his dark black hair, his flashing green eyes, his-" she broke off as she espied the object of their discussion standing at the doorway. 


	13. Voldemort Speaks

Draco closed his eyes, willing Voldemort's face to disappear.   
'It's just an optical illusion.' He told himself, though he knew it was nothing of that sort.   
  
"Draco." The voice said, & to him, it sounded even colder & haughtier than Slytherin's voice because he knew what it was going to ask him to do. He opened his eyes & looked at the skull-like face with wide scarlet eyes & a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.   
  
"I assume you have been given instructions on what you have to do?" Voldemort said, in a voice, which sent chills up his spine.   
  
Draco shook his head. He knew he was getting his father into trouble by saying that he wasn't given any instructions, but he didn't care.   
  
"What? Your father didn't tell you?"  
  
Draco shook his head again.   
  
"Fool!" the voice spat out in a venomous tone. Draco correctly interpreted that, that particular adjective was meant for his father.   
  
"Well, stop wasting time & tell him what he has to do." Slytherin spoke irritably.   
  
Draco was surprised that Slytherin took that tone with Voldemort. To him, Voldemort was always portrayed as one, against whom nobody dared raise his or her voice. But then again, Slytherin was Voldemort's ancestor.   
Voldemort raised angry eyes towards Slytherin. Draco felt that if Voldemort had been looking at him with those red eyes dripping fire, he would've run as fast he could, in the other direction.   
  
Slytherin just stood there, tapping his feet impatiently. "Continue." He said harshly.   
  
To Draco's utter surprise, Voldemort did just that. He had expected Voldemort to snap out an angry retort, but he had meekly obeyed Slytherin. Would wonders never cease?  
  
"Come here, boy." His voice conveyed the anger he felt towards Slytherin.  
  
Despite himself, his legs moved towards the fireplace.   
  
"Listen here, boy. You were transported to the past for a purpose. You are required to kill the Potter boy & his meddling friends, Granger & Weasley. It ought to be an easy task, with no Dumbledore to interfere & cause our plans to go awry. I'll teach you some of the spells- "  
  
"No!" Draco was surprised at how strong his voice sounded. His legs were threatening to give way at the thought of being at the receiving end of Voldemort's wrath. He had heard enough tales of how Voldemort tortured recalcitrant (disobedient) Death-eaters, from his father.   
  
"What did you say?" the voice came out as no more than a deadly hiss.   
  
"No." Draco repeated. He congratulated himself at not trembling or stammering. "I refuse to become an accomplice in your fiendish plot of killing Harry." Draco mentally smiled at the complicated words he was using.   
  
There was silence, which was broken by a sudden spurt of laughter from Slytherin. His laughter did not convey amusement, instead it was like the hiss of steam being released after being compressed into a very small volume.   
  
"Brave words, lad." He said. "But it's all just bravado. You don't have enough courage to defy The Greatest Wizard of all times & his heir. Do what we say & you will also become in time, The Greatest Wizard & have the entire wizarding world bow to you."   
  
"I have no desire to become the most hated, detested & feared wizard of all times & if that is your notion of 'Greatest Wizard', I'll have to decline the position." Draco spoke contemptuously.   
  
The expression on Voldemort's face suggested that he would have liked to use the 'Avada kedavra' spell on Draco, but being only an apparition from the future, he was powerless to do anything. Slytherin looked as if he would like to use a less deadly spell, but he just clutched his wand tightly & spoke in clipped tones.   
  
"Look boy, we don't have time to listen to whether you want to do it or not. You have been instructed to kill Potter & his other friends, & you have to do it. If not-" he looked at Voldemort.  
  
"If not," said Voldemort in a virulent (murderous) voice. "you'll be the first one to die when you come back to the future." 


	14. Draco's refusal

Draco felt fatigue creep upon him. He didn't know how long he had been standing in that hot, stifling, now claustrophobic room, arguing with Voldemort.   
Not exactly arguing.   
Arguing implied that two people were quarrelling over a disagreement. Here, it was purely one-sided. Voldemort did all the verbalizing. The fact that Voldemort couldn't use his wand didn't make Voldemort less dangerous. He was as eloquent with words, as he was with his wand.   
Draco was subjected to one whole hour of a description of the tortures that awaited him & his loved ones (as if he had any) if he refused to comply with Voldemort's wishes. They were indeed painful to hear &, so assured Voldemort, even worse to experience. But that didn't deter Draco one bit. He wasn't going to kill Harry & that was that. He may be a disagreeable, arrogant, boastful git (in the words of Ron), but he was not a murderer. He said so, to Voldemort.   
  
"Rubbish! You are what your father is. You will be what he wants you to be. Do you think that, when the blood of a murderer flows through you, you will be any different?"  
  
"I am not, & will not be, a murderer!" Draco almost screamed the words out, the anger, frustration & fear, giving an almost hysterical note to his voice.   
  
Voldemort opened his mouth in fury, when Slytherin spoke in a voice goaded beyond measure.   
  
"I've had enough of this boy! Riddle, I leave it to you to bring this boy to his senses. Do what has to be done. Remember, you can use one spell & one spell only, & also how that will affect you." So saying, he abruptly left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Draco was left facing Voldemort alone. 


	15. Controversy over Helga's room

"Well, well. What have we here?" Slytherin said, advancing into the room. "A pillow fight? How entertaining! Fifth-years engaged in, what I would term, frivolous games."   
  
His voice had the same drawling, insolent, derisive intonation that Draco's had, though it was more pronounced in his voice.   
  
'Probably he had more practice.' Thought Hermione snidely.   
  
Slytherin's mouth curved into a sneer, as he caught sight of Ginny hurriedly rearranging the pillow she had in her hand.   
  
His eyes then widened as he caught sight of a huge black boar woven over the shimmering yellow bedspread. "And what, may I ask, are you doing in Helga's room?"  
  
They all looked at each other, bewildered.  
  
"Helga's room? But the house-elf told me that this room was allotted to me." Said Hermione in a puzzled voice.   
  
"You have been misinformed or maybe you were too busy daydreaming to pay attention." Snapped Slytherin going towards the fireplace. He pointed his wand & muttered 'Incendio'. He then took a fistful of glittering powder from inside his robes & threw it into the flames.   
"Helga!" he called into the fire.   
  
Hermione felt a flush rise to her cheeks. That insult was uncalled for. How dare he talk to her as if she was some errant house-elf or something. Even house-elfs deserved more respect.   
  
Before any of them could deliver a hot retort, they spotted a dark shape in the fireplace, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Helga emerged from the fireplace, dusting ash & soot from her robes. "You wanted me, Salazar?" she asked.  
  
He gestured towards Harry & the others, who had until then been sprawled on the bed.   
  
"What are they doing in your room?"   
  
"They seem to be having some sort of conversation on how life in the past is going to turn out to be." She said, looking at them & smiling.   
  
Slytherin's nostrils flared. "I mean," he said, laying stress on each syllable, "why are they in your room?"   
  
"They are in my room because I instructed the house-elf to allot my room to one of them." Replied Helga, perplexed. "Why? Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Why should you give your room to them? Why can't they sleep in one of the common rooms?" asked Slytherin.  
  
"I thought they'd be more comfortable having a room of their own until the term started. All the other spare rooms have already been allotted, so I decided to give mine to one of them."   
  
"Well, let both the girls share the same room. I want this room to be free." He ordered domineeringly.  
  
Helga looked at him, her face inquiring.   
  
"You know what I want this room for." He said, in a voice so low that only Ginny, who was standing close to Helga, could hear.   
  
Helga nodded in comprehension. "Oh yes. I completely forgot. But I didn't realize you wanted to start so soon. Couldn't it wait for-"  
  
"NO!" he brought the word out explosively. "I want this room to be free by tonight."  
  
In another moment he was gone.   
  
  
  
A/N- Sorry for the delay people, but I just couldn't lay my hands on what the colours of hufflepuff were. I got the info only today, so here it is (at long last)!   
Enjoy! 


	16. Draco's defiance meets with alarmig cons...

A/N- On re-reading, I found that the previous chapters were very small in length & that was earning a few complaints. So I've decided to write longer ones, beginning from Chapter 16.   
Happy reading & don't forget to...I don't even have to say it, do I? Yu know what I'm talking abut.   
  
CHAPTER 16-  
  
Draco wished that he had brought his wand with him, instead of foolishly leaving it behind in his room. He remembered his mother's words, almost the only advice she had given him,   
  
'Never go anywhere without your wand. Treat your wand as you would your right hand.'   
  
He now realized the soundness of his mother's advice. Bereft of his wand, he felt disabled.   
  
Slytherin's words had further made him tense & apprehensive. What had he meant by saying, 'Remember you can use only 1 spell'?   
  
Draco was almost sure Voldemort would not kill him, firstly because Voldemort needed him to kill Harry and secondly, he was just an apparition & so wouldn't be able to use the 'Avada kedavra' spell. Even so, whichever spell he decided to use, Draco was sure it wouldn't be anything less than 'The Unforgivable Curses'.   
  
Indeed he was right. No sooner had the door closed behind Slytherin than Voldemort said,   
  
"One last time I ask you, boy. Will you or will you not agree to kill Potter & his no-good friends?"  
  
"And One last time I repeat," said Draco, in an exceptionally good imitation of Voldemort. "I WILL NOT kill Potter & his friends, how much ever I detest them."  
  
Voldemort's eyes dilated with fury. "You dare mock me?" he hissed, and raised his wand.   
  
Draco tensed unconsciously. His fingers curled into fists & pressed into his palm. He bit his teeth & braced himself for whatever spell Voldemot was going to utter.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silence descended in Helga's room after Slytherin left. It was like the lull after a storm. Hermione was the first to speak.   
  
"Uh... Professor Hufflepuff?"   
  
She felt weird calling Helga 'Hufflepuff'. She had been so used to regarding Hufflepuff as a house, that referring to someone by that name seemed unnatural.   
  
Helga seemed to be lost in thought.   
  
"What is it child?" she asked, coming out of her preoccupation.   
  
"I don't mind sleeping in the Common room." Said Hermione quickly. "I don't really need a room of my own. I can-"  
  
"There is no need for you to sleep in the Common room until the term starts, child." Said Helga. "If Miss Weasley doesn't mind sharing her room-"  
  
"Of course not." Ginny said, shaking her head vigorously.   
  
Helga smiled. "Now that everything is settled..."  
  
All 5 jumped out of the bed. "We'll be going now." They said in unision, & hurriedly left the room.   
  
  
A/N- I know, it isn't as long as one would expect, but I badly wanted to upload this chapter, so...  
The forthcoming chapters will be longer, I promise!  
  
Updates-  
I have my exams coming up, so I will not be upload for another week. Before you start cursing me, let me placate you by saying the usual dialogue, "I REALLY promise to upload AS SOON as the exams are over & I'll do it EVERYDAY! (well, almost everyday)" How does that sound?  
  
WARNING- Those who read this story without reviewing will be cursed & if they find, (in the middle of the night), that they have been turned into a floberworm, a ghoul, a troll or any of the other more repulsive creatures, don't say I didn't warn you! 


	17. Draco resists The Imperius Curse

A/N- I'm sure you guys were not expecting an update so soon, (I had said that it would be nearly a week before I could update), but I felt that I really had to take a break from studying, and what better way to relax than writing? So here it is- Ch. 17!   
  
  
CHAPTER 17-  
  
Draco never imagined that a time would come when he would actually be thankful to his father for so thoroughly imbibing in him, the knowledge of the Dark Arts.   
  
Hours of combating the Imperius curse, which his father had cast on him, now enabled him to resist that of Voldemort's almost effortlessly.   
At first his mind became wonderfully blank and he felt as if he hadn't a care in the world.   
  
When Voldemort said, "Hit yourself on the head", his hand nearly went to his head. But then he stopped himself. He folded his arms against his chest & gave his famous Malfoy smirk.   
  
"I'm not that easy to control." He said, with his characteristic drawl. "And I have no desire to hit myself on the head, which of course is a very stupid thing to do." He smiled lazily.  
  
Voldemort was so furious, that his eyes, which had been merely dripping fire before, were now black with rage.   
  
Even though outwardly, Draco managed to preserve his languid air, inwardly his heart skipped a beat on seeing Voldemort's expression.   
  
Voldemort in a good mood was fearful to look at, but Voldemort in one of his passions was so much more terrifying that, one might almost prefer to look at a basilisk (through a mirror of course).   
  
However, before Voldemort could give vent to his wrath, Slytherin barged in. Draco could see at a glance, that something had occurred to annoy him very much.  
  
Seeing that Voldemort was still there, he burst out angrily.   
  
"What?! You're still here! Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here, for more than one hour?"  
  
"I'm perfectly safe." Retorted Voldemort irritably. "My servant, Wormtail, will warn me if anything happens."  
  
"I wasn't bothered about you!" spat out Slytherin harshly. "I was more concerned about the others coming in & seeing you here. I'm already in-" he suddenly broke off, as someone knocked on the door.   
  
Before Draco could blink, Voldemort had disappeared and Slytherin had seated himself on the huge arm-chair near the fire.   
  
"Come in." he said, curtly.  
  
Helga entered, saying "Really, I don't know what ca-" She stopped abruptly on seeing Draco.   
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." She said apologetically. "I hope I'm not intruding."  
  
Slytherin said nothing to deny it. Instead, he turned towards Draco.   
"You may leave. But I may require your presence here tomorrow. You will receive my summons. I trust you would have seen reason by then."  
  
Draco doubted it, but he was glad to get out of that hot, stuffy room, so he nodded & almost ran out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I just realised that I have not expressied my gratitude to all the people who have reviewed. So here is a BIG THANKS to all of you who reviewed-  
Monki-from-hell, The Red Dragons Order, Miriam, lanthir imandell, crazy-chica, lady sakura, Salem, Hailey, holyfree, laterose, kyra potter, grania and Pam.  
And special thanks to lanthir imandell for giving me 7 (I hope I counted right) reviews!  
  
YOU GUYS ROCK! 


	18. The Trick Potion

A/N- * Looks cautiously around to see if any of her reviewers are around. Satisfied that none of them are lurking to pounce on her, she quickly submits the 18th chapter and runs away *  
  
  
CHAPTER 18-  
  
Somebody rammed into Harry, and he uttered a small "Oof!" His glasses fell to the ground and shattered.  
  
Draco cursed and rubbed his head. "You certainly have a thick skull, Potter."  
  
"Can't you watch where you're going, Malfoy?" retorted Harry, picking up his glasses & fixing them with a quickly muttered spell.  
  
"Can't see even with your glasses on, Potter?" drawled Draco, watching him put on his spectacles. "Maybe you should get a-"   
  
"What is going on here?" demanded a sharp voice, cutting off whatever it was that Draco was saying.   
  
'Not him again.' thought Draco turning around.   
It was Slytherin.  
  
"What are you two boys up to? Eavesdropping?"  
  
"No... Professor Slytherin" said Harry quickly. "We were-"  
  
"We were experimenting if two objects moving very fast collided, they would be thrown backwards with the impact, or if they would just fall down." Said Draco, smothering a yawn. "Of course, it's purposeless, but Potter here insisted, so I humored him."   
  
Helga, who was standing near Slytherin, looked bewildered, but Slytherin said, as if every word Draco spoke made the utmost sense to him, "Indeed? And what, may I ask, was the result?"  
  
"Well, that depends on the nature of the objects, doesn't it?" said Draco, airily. "If they are 2 balloons, naturally they would bounce back, but if-"  
  
"Ok, OK." Said Slytherin impatiently. "Go back to your rooms, and if I catch you meddling or poking your nose in affairs that don't concern you..." He left the sentence unfinished.   
  
"Really Salazar!" Protested Helga. "They are not that kind of boys! I'm sure they wouldn't-"  
  
But Harry and Draco did not stay to find out what Helga was sure they wouldn't do. They walked off quickly without a backward glance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Phew!" said Harry, once they were out of earshot. "What was THAT all about?"  
  
Draco looked at him in surprise. Harry had spoken as if he was talking to Ron, or any of his other friends. Not as if he was speaking to his arch enemy. Before he could comment on it however, Fred and George had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" said Fred.  
  
"We've been looking all over for you!" This was from George.  
  
Then they suddenly spotted Draco. The twins gave him a venomous stare.   
  
"What are you doing with him?" asked Fred, gesturing deprecatingly towards Draco.  
  
"Don't worry. I was just leaving. I don't want to be in your contaminating presence longer than necessary." So saying, Draco stalked off.   
  
Harry looked at Draco's retreating back, with surprise. He was sure something was going on with Draco. Draco usually would have given back a much more insulting retort than the one he had just given. But he had no time to speculate on Draco's behavior, for Fred and George were saying something.   
  
Harry peered at them suspiciously. "If you want me to be the guinea pig for any of your tricks-"  
  
"Harry, Harry." Said Fred shaking his head. "Would we do that to you? And anyway, all our tricks have been left behind in the future."  
  
George gave a sniff. "The tricks, which took us the better part of our time to achieve! All for what?"  
  
"For Mom to find them and throw into the fireplace." Said Fred mournfully.  
  
"Hey, wait!" said George suddenly. "Maybe Perce will find them and.." he trailed off, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah!" said Fred twinkling responsively. "Remember the last time we 'accidentally' left our trick wands in his room, and he.."   
  
Harry interrupted before those two were lost in reminisces. "So what do you want me for, if not as a guinea pig?"   
  
"Harry, you won't believe what we've found!" said Fred excitedly.  
  
"Just the very thing to complete the potion!" put in George.  
  
"What potion?" asked Harry, baffled.  
  
"Why, the time-turner potion, of course!" said Fred.  
  
"What! You managed to invent a time-turner potion?" asked harry astounded. "But Professor Gryffindor said-"  
  
"Naturally it doesn't really transport people backwards or forwards in time." Said George.  
  
"Anybody who drinks the potion will have the illusion of being transported to a different time, whereas actually they would just be transported to a different place."  
  
"Kind of like a port-key, you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, no. A port-key transports people over long distances. This spell will just move them to another room, within the building."  
  
"That is," said George making it clearer, "if somebody at Gryffindor common room drinks the potion, they would be transported to Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff common rooms, but they will be under the delusion that they have been transported to the past or the future, as the case may be."   
  
"How long will this illusion last?"  
  
"Well, we don't know yet." Admitted Fred.  
  
"But once we finish making the potion, we can try it on someone and see how long it lasts." Said George grinning at Fred.   
  
"Don't you think it's dangerous?" asked Harry doubtfully.  
  
"Dangerous?" exclaimed Fred. "Whatever gave you the idea that we'd invent things which were dangerous?"  
  
"Well, suppose the illusion lasted forever?"  
  
Fred and George scoffed at the suggestion. "We'll be careful while making the potion."  
  
"It will be a real riot." Said Fred laughing. "Just imagine, somebody from Gryffindor gets transported to the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Yeah. He won't have any idea that he's in the Slytherin common room. He'd probably look at Malfoy and think he was a delicate princess, waiting to be rescued. And Crabbe and Goyle will look like medieval giants."   
  
"But who are you going to try it on?" asked Harry.  
  
"Malfoy would be the best person, don't you think?" they said, giving each other identical winks.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-  
  
I'm REALLY SORRY!!   
  
The thing is, first there was my exams, and then, I was busy writing a story for a story competition. After that I think my creativity was really drained that I really couldn't continue my fanfic. So I had to recharge by reading a couple of fanfics. By the time I sat down to at last continue this fic. it had become more than a week since I last updated. I think I caught a rare case of writer's block. I actually thought of giving up this whole fanfic, when I got some of your reviews, which really encouraged me to continue.  
  
Thank you for your support!  
  
I'll try to be more regular in my updates, though I can't guarantee anything! 


	19. The Working of the trick potion

CHAPTER 19-  
  
Dinner was rather a silent meal. They had all decided to sit together at the long table at the centre of The Great Hall. Godric and Helga seemed to be deep in thought. Slytherin, apparently of a taciturn disposition, did nothing but cast darkling glances at Draco under his hooded eyes. Fred & George were busy whispering and discussing something together.   
  
'Probably planning how to finish their potion.' Thought Harry.   
  
He hadn't been too happy with the thought of making Draco a guinea pig for the twins' potion. A year, or even a month before, he would have been overjoyed at the prospect of playing a prank on Malfoy, but now he didn't seem so sure. The brief encounter he had had with Draco made him feel that something had changed. He glanced at Draco, trying to figure out what it was that had altered.   
  
Draco, meanwhile was toying with his food, trying to avoid Slytherin's piercing gaze and figure out what he was going to do tomorrow when he was summoned. Maybe he could pretend to accept their proposition and then say that Harry was protected by powerful magic, which he was powerless to overcome. Would Voldemort and Slytherin buy it?   
  
"You have hardly eaten anything child. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Draco looked up from his plate to see Rowena addressing him.   
  
"Umm..I'm tired. I just want to get to bed." He stood up from his half-finished plate.   
  
"Of course." Said Helga. "All of you must be tired. Time travelling is not an easy thing. If everybody has finished, I think it's better if all of you go to bed right now."  
  
All of them stood up.   
  
"Thank you for allowing us to stay here and study in Hogwarts until the time-turner spell is discovered." Said Hermione.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. The others nodded and said their 'Thank yous' too.   
  
Godric smiled. "Now, off to bed. Good night!"  
  
With a chorus of 'Good night's they were gone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco spent a restless night, tossing and turning on his bed. What was he going to do when he was summoned? Defy them again? Voldemort couldn't hurt him, he knew. Voldemort could use only one spell and he had already used it in trying to control him with the imperius curse. But Slytherin could use any number of curses and Draco knew that he wouldn't hesitate to use them if Draco flouted him.   
  
He was running over all kinds of schemes in his mind when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen. He clutched his stomach and groaned. He felt dizzy. He rolled to the floor and wondered if he was going to vomit. He struggled to get up and stretched his hand towards the bell-rope, but before he could pull it and summon a house-elf, he felt the room tilt and soon he was falling.   
  
"AAHH!"  
  
He had landed on the hard floor and had bumped his head in the bargain. He rubbed his head and looked around. Damp walls, green with moss, a fireplace with no wood, a huge green armchair with a silver serpent…. He was in the Slytherin common room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up with a start. She had heard a sound as if someone had fallen. She wondered if Hermione had fallen from her bed. But no, Hermione was sleeping soundly by her side. Just as she was thinking that it was a dream, she heard a cry. She looked around. She could make out somebody hunched up on the floor. Somebody with pale blond hair.   
  
"Draco?"  
  
No reply. She got down from the bed and slowly went towards him. Just as she reached him, he looked up. Ginny gasped. His eyes, which were usually a translucent gray, were bloodshot. She figured that he had not got much sleep.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.   
  
He didn't even look at her. His eyes went around the room. He made a move as if to get up, but fell back again with a groan. Ginny immediately went to his side.   
  
"Are you all right?" she asked. This time he looked at her.   
  
"Crabbe." He whispered.   
  
Crabbe? He thought she was Crabbe? Either his brain was seriously damaged (which, she considered it had been, from birth) or he was insulting her.   
  
"Don't tell me you got transported back in time too?" he continued. "Or did my father send you here to drum some sense into my head? A poor sort of envoy he has selected."  
  
Ginny didn't know what to make of Draco's drivel. A million questions were running through her head but she knew it was no use talking to Draco. He was obviously under some spell or his brain had become unhinged by his fall. Whatever it was, her first priority was to take him to The Great Four.   
  
She caught him by the hand and tried to get him to stand up.  
He thrust her hand away.   
  
"Trying to take me by violence, eh? You may be physically stronger than me, Crabbe, but you have less brains than a flobberworm." Saying so, he proceeded to take out a wand from his robes.   
  
Ginny let go of his hand immediately. Clearly the situation demanded more help. She turned towards the bed. "Hermione! Wake up! Emergency!"   
  
"Huh? What?" asked Hermione, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Draco sitting on the floor. "What is HE doing here?"  
  
"Goyle, you here too?" said Draco looking at Hermione. "My father decided that violence would do the trick better than persuasion, did he? You know what? Instead of trying to persuade me to kill Harry, you two could do the thing yourselves. I'm sure you would have no qualms about it and both of you are much stronger than I could ever be."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny blankly. "What is he talking about? Somebody's trying to kill Harry?"   
  
Ginny gave her a meaningful look. "I think his brain has been deranged. He thinks both of us are Crabbe and Goyle."   
  
Seeing Hermione's even more baffled expression, she said hurriedly, "I'll explain later. First we've got to take him to The Great Four."   
Hermione didn't ask any more questions. She wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and went towards Draco.   
  
"Don't come any nearer." Said Draco, pointing his wand.   
  
Hermione stopped. "Come on, Malfoy. We aren't going to hurt you. We'll just-"   
  
The door banged open.   
  
"What is going on in here?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	20. Repurcussions on Draco

CHAPTER 20  
  
  
Hermione fell back, open-eyed. Ginny looked towards the door with apprehension. Draco was the only one among them who was unruffled.   
  
"Who is it?" he asked authoritatively.   
  
A young woman, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, stood at the threshold.   
  
"I may ask the same of you, young man." She said, entering the room.  
  
She took out her wand and muttered, "Lumos."  
  
There was a flickering light and they could now see her face clearly.   
  
She had long, gleaming black curls, which were left loose around her shoulders, and hypnotic blue eyes. Her face was unnaturally pale as if she had never gone outside and smelt the fresh air or felt the sun on her face.   
  
She didn't wear the kind of robes that Rowena or Helga wore; Instead she had on a gown made of lace and satin, the kind that medieval English ladies used to wear.   
  
She sat down on the bed and fixed all the three with a piercing gaze.  
  
"I gather that all of you have come here as students?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Ginny could only stare at her, while Draco seemed to be in a daze. He was hardly aware of his surroundings. The room seemed to be revolving around him, or maybe it was him who was doing the revolving.. He blinked and tried to see straight, but it was useless. He couldn't keep his eyes open. Everything seemed to be going round and round...He let out a moan and then passed out.   
  
"Then what are you doing here?" continued the lady. "Shouldn't you be in your Common rooms?"  
  
"Uh..it was Professor Helga who allotted this room to us." Said Hermione.   
  
She was getting a little tired of being chased from one room to another. Everybody seemed to be questioning their presence in one or other of the rooms.   
  
"Professor Helga said that when the term started-" She was cut off by a small shriek from Ginny.   
  
She looked around and saw that Draco had fainted.   
  
The lady took immediate charge of the situation. She knelt down beside him and laid her hand on his forehead.   
  
"Don't touch me!" Draco spat without opening his eyes.   
  
Hermione and Ginny jumped, startled. The woman made soothing noises. Draco writhed and wriggled, letting out agonising moans.   
  
"Please father! I can't! Voldemort is..AAAAHHH!"   
  
"Hush." Said the lady. She pointed her wand at him and said a few spells. He immediately fell silent, though his forehead was still wrinkled in a frown.   
  
She looked at Hermione's and Ginny's scared faces. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Nothing is wrong with your friend. You have arrived from the future, is it not?"   
  
They nodded.   
  
"It's just the strain." she said. "First the journey and then the shock of being in the past...We'll soon have him up and about. Now, one of you call The Great Four and the other call a few house-elves. He will have to be carried to the sick-room."   
  
Hermione and Ginny ran off obediently.  
  
The lady pushed his platinum-blonde hair away from his brow, and gazed into his face.  
  
She shook her head sadly. "This one has had a lot of suffering and there is still more to come."   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think has happened to Draco?" asked Ginny worriedly.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's just the shock of being transported to the past, as she said."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I don't think so, Hermione. Did you hear his screams? It was agonising. Suppose Slytherin put some kind of spell on him? He did take Draco somewhere alone."   
  
"I really don't know what's going on here, Ginny. Rest assured that the Great Three (excluding Slytherin) will take good care of him." She started walking faster.  
  
"Hermione, whom are you going to call?" asked Ginny breathlessly, trying to catch up.  
  
"Professor Hufflepuff. We don't anybody else's room. Now, come on. We'd better hurry."  
  
Ginny marveled at Hermione's superb sense of direction. She'd been here only a day and she knew where Helga's room was, even in the dark.  
  
Hermione stopped suddenly.   
  
"What is it?" asked Ginny.   
  
Hermione put her finger to her lips. "Listen." She whispered.   
  
They had come to halt beside a room.   
  
"Is this Professor Hufflepuff's room?" questioned Ginny.   
Hermione nodded, but motioned her to be quiet. She put her ears near the huge oak door and listened.   
  
Ginny followed her example. At first, she couldn't hear anything. But after a few seconds, she heard someone talking. She strained to hear the words but it sounded like gibberish. She looked inquiringly at Hermione.   
  
"Is Helga talking to somebody?"   
  
Hermione didn't answer. She seemed to be trying to make sense of the gibberish. Ginny waited impatiently.   
"Hermione, Draco needs-" Before she complete her sentence Hermione had grabbed her arms and begun to run.   
"Hermione, what-?" But Hermione didn't explain, nor did she stop until they reached some kind of a closet. She pushed Ginny inside, climbed in herself and closed the door, leaving only a bit open for air.   
  
"Now will you explain what is going on?" demanded Ginny.   
  
"Shh. I can hear footsteps." Said Hermione. They stood quite still till the footsteps passed. Only after a few minutes, when Hermione was satisfied that there was nobody outside, did she put an end to Ginny's inquiries.   
"Ginny, the person inside that room was not Helga."   
  
"What? But you said you knew the way to Helga's room. Don't tell me you lost your way and-"  
  
"No, I didn't. That was Helga's room all right. But Helga was not in it. There was somebody else inside, a man."  
  
"Huh?" Ginny was bewildered.   
  
"And I can make a pretty good guess as to who that man was."  
  
"Who?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Slytherin." Replied Hermione grimly.   
  
"But what was Slytherin doing in Helga's room?" Ginny suddenly turned red. "Hermione, you don't think- Helga and Slytherin?"  
  
Hermione, for a moment didn't understand what Ginny was driving at, but then she burst out laughing. "Oh Ginny, get your mind out of the gutter! It was nothing of that sort!"   
  
Ginny flushed, embarassed.  
  
"I think Slytherin was doing some kind of spells. Did you hear them Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard something, but it all sounded gibberish to me."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I tried to find out what spells he was doing, but before I had heard more than a few words, I heard footsteps and knew he was coming out. There was not a moment to be lost, so I dragged you here."   
  
"Do you think he was doing Dark Magic?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But I think we'd better warn Harry to be wary of Slytherin. And now," she said, pushing the closet door open, "we've got to do something about Draco."  
  
Ginny followed her. "But whom do we call?"  
  
Hermione stood still for a moment, undecided. Then she said, "The kithens."  
  
"The kitchens?" asked Ginny puzzled.   
  
"Yes, we'll get the house-elves. She said that she needed a few elves, and they can direct us to The Great Four's rooms."  
  
"But do you know where the kitchens are?" asked Ginny, walking beside Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, this is Hogwarts. I'm sure there can't be much difference between the location of the kitchens in the future Hogwarts and Hogwarts of the past. And I've had lots of experience in going to the kitchens."   
  
Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia, as she thought of all the times she, Ron and Harry had sneaked up to the kitchens. And S.P.E.W. Oh, how she wished Ron was here!   
  
But this was no time to dwell on the past of the future as the case may be. They had reached the potrait.   
Hermione tickled the pear. The portrait swung open to reveal a passageway.   
  
Ginny let out an exclamation. "So THAT'S how Fred and George have been sneaking in food!"  
  
They both went inside. Sounds of snoring reached them.  
  
Hermione looked around. "Lumos" she muttered. The kitchen was filled with a faint glow.   
  
"You brought your wand?" asked Ginny incredulously.   
Hermione nodded. "One of the basic things I've learnt is, Never go anywhere in the wizarding world without your wand. Didn't you bring yours?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I clutched it tightly when I saw the whirlwind moving towards me, but I guess it just fell out of my hand."  
  
"Never mind. All the others have got their wands. Now," she moved around, looking for the house-elf that had lead them to The Great Four. "There he is!" she knelt down beside the elf and gently shook it awake.   
  
The house-elf opened it's eyes. As soon as it caught sight of Hermione and Ginny it stood up respectfully.   
  
"Anything I can do for Miss Weasley and Miss Granger?" It asked, bowing.   
  
"Yes. Send a few house-elves to Miss Weasley's room. Our friend, Malfoy, is not feeling well and-"  
  
"It will be done immediately." Said the house-elf. It clapped it's hands and a few of the house-elves woke up, rubbing their eyes.   
  
"What is it?" they asked groggily.   
  
"Go to Miss Weasley's room and take charge of Master Malfoy." Said the house-elf authoritatively.   
  
'Maybe he is the head house-elf.' Thought Ginny.   
  
The other elves bowed and hurried out.   
  
"And can I get Miss Granger and Miss Weasley something to eat?" asked the house-elf.  
  
Ginny's stomach was rumbling, but Hermione said, "No, no. Could you just tell us where the Great Four's rooms are?"  
  
"I'll escort you to their rooms, myself." Said the house-elf, for the first time speaking in second person.   
  
Hermione and Ginny followed it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N- Loooong wait, wasn't it? I doubt if there are people patient enough to have waited so long and read this chapter...  
  
I hope this chapter is long enough to compensate for the delay...  
  
CHAPTER 21 coming up soon (I hope)  
  
And..Can anybody guess who that lady (who walked into Ginny's room) is? 


	21. What is actually the matter with Draco?

CHAPTER 21-

  
  
  
Draco felt as if red-hot irons were being driven through his body. His brain felt wooly; he couldn't think straight. Scratch that. He couldn't think, period. 'Maybe this was how people felt when the cruciatus curse was put on them.' He thought.  
  
He was hot; No he was freezing. He wanted to get up from the hot, uncomfortable bed; No, his legs wouldn't support him. He wanted to lie there forever. He wanted to groan, wanted to give vent to his emotions, but no sound came out of his mouth. He tried opening his eyes, but they wouldn't obey. It was like they were shut down with glue. Why was this happening to him? He twisted and turned, trying in vain to find a comfortable position. To top it all, he could hear voices.   
  
_"Foolish boy! You'll pay for disobeying me." Voldemort's venomous voice hissed.  
  
"Kill him." Slytherin's cold voice felt like kinives cutting through his heart.  
  
_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Was that his voice screaming in horror?   
  
Suddenly a cool hand was laid on his forehead. "Poor child." A voice murmured. He felt somebody kiss his forehead. Immediately he felt all his worries and thoughts slipping away. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud. The hand smoothed his hair away from his eyes. "Sleep my child." Said the voice soothingly. Draco felt sleep wash over him like a tidal wave. In a moment he was asleep, a calm slumber devoid of dreams or nightmares, the kind of sleep that everybody wishes for, but one hardly gets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You say Mr.Malfoy is in some kind of coma?" asked Helga incredulously.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, Professor. We-"  
  
She was cut off by Helga demanding, "Where is he? Is he alone?"  
  
"No, he is in our room. There is…umm..there is a lady watching over him."  
  
"A lady?" asked Helga sharply. "Do you know her name?"  
  
"No, Professor." Hermione looked down at her feet. "She didn't-"  
  
Again she was cut off in mid-sentence. "Never mind. Let us go to your room at once."  
  
As both the girls prepared to follow her, she turned around and said, "One of you come with me and the other go with the house-elf and call Professor Gryffindor, Professor Ravenclaw and Prof-" She broke off and bit her lips in vexation. "Ask both of them to come to Miss Weasley's room-"  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to interrupt. "But Professor, the lady who is with Draco said that she would be taking him to the sick-room and asked us to bring you there."  
  
"Very well." Said Helga. "Bring them to the sick-room." She told the house-elf. She walked out of the door with Hermione following her. Ginny meanwhile went with the house-elf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat beside the boy on the bed and gazed at his serene face, which was only a minute ago a battleground of agonizing, conflicting emotions.   
  
"I wonder what troubles and worries you harbour." She whispered stroking his head.  
  
She knew that the spell she had cast to make him drift into a calm, untroubled sleep was only temporary. She knew that a stronger spell was needed to bring him back to normal and only if his ailment was identified could the curing spell be cast. To discover his disorder, Helga was needed. She was the most experienced and competent mediwitch among The Great Four.Just as she was thinking this the door opened and Helga entered, followed by Hermione.   
  
"Malra!" exclaimed Helga walking into the room. "So you are the lady whom Miss Granger was telling me about."  
  
"Yes, it is I." Replied Malra standing up.  
  
"But what happened?" asked Helga. "How did you come to be in their room? And what is the matter with Mr.Malfoy?"  
  
"I will tell you all, but first have a look at this boy. He seems to be very troubled. He keeps shouting out and can't lie still. I cast a spell to make him fall into a peaceful, unworried sleep, but it won't last long. It's your skill that he needs."  
  
Helga bustled over to the bed where Draco was sleeping. She felt his forehead. "Yes, he has a high fever. Shouldn't wonder if it was influenza."   
  
Hermione gave an involuntary gasp. "Will he be alright, Professor?"  
  
Helga looked startled as if she just then realized that Hermione was there. "Don't you fret dear. We'll have him up and about before the term starts. Now why don't you run along and get some sleep? You've done all that you could. You go have a nice refreshing sleep."  
  
Hermione reluctantly left the room. Malra turned towards Helga. "It isn't anything serious, is it? I got the feeling that you were trying to hide something from that girl."   
  
Helga sighed. "It's too early to tell. He has got a very bad case of influenza and that combined with something else, (I can't detect what it is) has produced these symptoms. We'll have to cast some spells on him to discover what that something else. I'm waiting for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to arrive before I proceed with anything."   
  
Just as she finished speaking Godric and Rowena entered. "What is it, Helga?" asked Godric coming inside the room. " Miss Weasley brought us here saying that-" He stopped as his eyes fell on Malra. "Malra!" he ejaculated. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard some sounds in the night." Said Malra. "As you know, I'm a very light sleeper. I came down to investigate. I entered the room and saw two girls, and a boy" she indicated the figure on the bed, "on the floor. I was just asking them what they were doing when the boy suddenly fainted. So I asked the girls to fetch you."  
  
Godric and Rowena walked towards the bed. Rowena did as Helga had done. She put her hand on his forehead. Draco shivered and turned on his side. "A high temperature Helga." Rowena said.   
  
Helga nodded. "He has influenza. And something else, but we'll have to cast a spell on him to find out what the other thing is, that is affecting him."   
  
Godric looked grim as he placed his wand on Draco's heart and muttered a spell. He closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep concentration. After a few minutes he opened his eyes. His face looked more severe than ever. "This is serious. The imperius curse as well as the cruciatus curse has been cast on him while he was asleep."   
  
A gasp broke out from all the ladies.   
  
"And," continued Godric "traces of the 'illusory' potion can also be found."   
  
As all of them took in Godric's revelation (including Ginny who had been forgotten in the sudden turn of events) there suddenly came a voice.  
  
"What is happening here?"  
  
Slytherin stood at the doorway.   
  


* * *

A/N- Didn't expect an update this soon, did you? *grins* This is for all of you who waited patiently for the 20th chapter 'without complaining' *winks*   
Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter too. By the way, Did you guess that the lady was Malra?   
And Keep those reviews coming! 


	22. A few very few things cleared

CHAPTER 22-

  
  
  
Ginny gave a small gasp, which was nevertheless audible to Slytherin who was standing next to where she was, near the door. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny stared at him with wide frightened eyes. "I was just.."  
  
"Thank you for all that you've done, child." Interposed Helga, kindly. "Now why don't you go to your room and get some sleep? We'll take care of Mr.Malfoy."  
  
Before leaving Ginny heard Slytherin ask in a harsh voice, "Why, what's the matter with Malfoy?"  
  
Regretfully, as she told Hermione later, she couldn't hear anything else of what was being said. She walked back to Hermione's room, her brows wrinkled in thought. She could make no sense of what was going on. Professor Gryffindor had said that both the imperius curse and the cruciatus curse had been cast on Draco when he was asleep.  
  
Ginny gave an involuntary shiver. 'What agony Draco must have undergone' she thought. No wonder he had been speaking nonsense when she found him on the floor in her room. She knew that both the Imperius curse and the cruciatus curse were Unforgivable curses and the person who cast it, was liable for life-imprisonment at Azkaban. Moreover it had been cast on a sleeping person who couldn't defend himself, which made it worse. She wondered who could have done that sinful deed. Her first thought naturally jumped to Voldemort. Was he here? Was he the one who had caused all of them to be transported to the past and then transported himself too? Before she could delve more deeply into it, she had reached their room. She knocked and entered.   
  
Hermione was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Where have you been?" she asked looking at Ginny.  
  
"I have some information about Draco." Said Ginny jumping onto the bed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Fred and George were staring wide-eyed at Hermione as she narrated the events of last night.  
  
After Ginny had tolf Hermione everything that she had heard, they had lain awake for a while talking. Eventually they had fallen asleep. So tired were they after the night's escapades, that they didn't wake until a house-elf drew the curtains apart, causing the sunlight to fall directly on their faces. They had got up and dressed hurriedly. They were just about to proceed to the boys' rooms when Harry, Fred and George had walked in. So now they were sitting on the bed relating last night's exploits.  
  
"I can't believe that the girls were in the very hub of things while we were in the land of dreams." complained Fred.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Leave it to the twins not to concentrate on the essential point of the story. Evidently Hermione thought likewise too, for she said, "Fred, we are not talking about who got to be in the lime-light and who didn't, we are instead discussing about Draco and what is wrong with him."  
  
What Hermione said must have struck home for pained looks came on the twins' faces. "Did you hear Professor Gryffindor say that an illusory potion was given to Dra- Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Yes. Do you know anything about illusory potions?"  
  
Fred and George stared guiltily at each other while Harry was looking angry. "You did try it on Draco, didn't you?" he asked accusingly.  
  
Fred and George nodded miserably.   
  
"What!" exclaimed Hermione. "**You** gave Draco the illusory potion? I know he was our enemy back at school, but now we are all sailing on the same boat. How **could** you do something mean like that?"   
  
"We didn't mean any harm. It was just a jo-"  
  
"What DOES the potion do exactly?" asked Ginny. She was quite cross too but she knew it was no use flaring up. Being practical would yield best results.   
  
"The drinker of the potion will be transported to a different place in the same castle but he will be under the illusion that he has been transported to a different time. He won't be able to recognize the people he sees."  
  
Hermione and Ginny stared at each other. "That explains it." Said Hermione.  
  
"Explains what?" asked George bewildered.  
  
"That explains why Draco was suddenly transported to our room and why he persisted in calling us Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
It speaks volumes for the depth of remorse that the twins felt, for they didn't burst into laughter or make witty comments on Hermione and Ginny being mistaken for Crabbe and Goyle. Their lips twitched however, but they managed to keep straight faces.  
  
"How did you manage to make the potion?" asked Hermione intrigued, despite herself.  
  
"It was just something we found in one of Snape's books while we were serving detention. The ingredients weren't hard to collect and we thought it would make a good trick. But honestly we didn't mean to-"  
  
A house-elf entered, interrupting the twins. "Would Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Master-"  
  
"Yes, yes we'll come for breakfast." Said Fred hastily.  
  
The house-elf bowed, no traces of chagrin visible on its face at being interrupted so unceremoniously.   
  
"What a gabster!" Said Fred following the house-elf out of the room.  
  


* * *

A/N- I can't believe none of you knew who Malra is. She is the medium who makes the prediction in the 4th chapter about four students coming from the future. Does that refresh your memory? 


	23. At Death's Door

# 

CHAPTER 23

  
  


The Great Hall was the same as before, except for one change. There were five tables for the teachers, where previously there had been only four.   
  
"Malra." Said Hermione. As Fred and George looked bewildered, Ginny gave an explanatory whisper. "The lady who looked after Draco last night."   
  
Rowena stood up. "Good Morning, my children. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Turning to the girls she said, "Hope last night's events weren't too fatiguing. I trust you slept soundly afterwards?" Hermione and Ginny nodded.   
  
Harry was the first to voice the question that was in everyone's mind. "How is Draco?" he asked.  
  
Rowena smiled. "He is well, my child. Indeed he will be well enough to descend to The Great Hall for breakfast when the term starts."  
  
"May we see him now?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I fear not." Said Malra. "He has been given a sleeping draught and it would be best if he is not disturbed."  
  
"Wait patiently. You will be seeing him in a few days." Said Helga.  
  
"Could you tell us what is the matter with him?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Not yet, I'm afraid." Said Godric gesturing them to be seated. "You see, we ourselves are hard put to define the exact nature of his suffering. I think you, child", he said looking at Ginny, "heard me saying that both the Imperius curse and the Cruciatus curse had been cast on him."  
  
Ginny blushed and looked down wondering if she was to be accused of eavesdropping. But no accusations came.   
  
"We don't know who it was that did that hateful deed. The combined effect of both the curses would have been disastrous indeed, if it weren't for the illusory potion, which combated and helped reduce their harmful effects to a certain extent."  
  
The twins gave a startled gasp. "You mean the potion actually helped save his life?" asked Fred incredulously.  
  
"The allied effects of both the harmful curses would have been harmful, but not hazardous enough to endanger his life." Said Godric, smiling. "But the potion certainly has helped. Mr.Malfoy will be in perfect health in a few days, whereas if it hadn't been for the potion he would have been bed-ridden for at least a week."  
  
("Which goes to show," said the twins later, "Never underestimate the power of Gred and Forge!")   
  
"But Professor Gryffindor, if you don't know who cast the unforgivable curses on Draco, don't you think we are all in danger?" asked Hermione. "The same person may come back and cast it on all of us!"   
  
"Now, you children enjoy your breakfast and don't worry your little heads about anything." Said Helga kindly. "We will see to it that all of you are well-protected and nobody enters the Castle."  
  
And with that they had to be content, not knowing that The Great Four had underestimated the power of the person who had cast the curse and that Draco was even then at Death's door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was in a Grey barren land, which seemed to stretch for miles without any other living thing being visible and where no breath of air stirred. Draco looked up but could see neither the sky nor the sun, nor even the clouds. He seemed to be surrounded by a grey mist.   
  
To his surprise, Draco found that all his pain and unease had vanished. His mind was no longer troubled by thoughts of Voldemort or Slytherin and what he would say to them. He felt free, no worried troubled him. Just as he was wondering if this was heaven, he heard a faint voice echoing throughout the land. It seemed to be whispering his name.  
  
_"Draco.. Come! Come to us!"_  
  
He felt suddenly cold and shivered, though there was no wind blowing. The voice came again, but now it was stronger as if a dozen people were adding their pleas to it.  
  
**_"Draco! Come! Follow it..Follow the voice!"_**  
  
Hardly aware of what he was doing Draco turned blindly and began following the unseen voice which beckoned him. His mind was in a fog. He only knew one thing and that was to get to the voice.  
  
Stumbling and panting for breath he ran and ran, until he came to a river. A river it is called, though it was not water that flowed through it. Draco saw that the liquid which flowed through it, gurgling and foaming was vivid crimson and he knew that it was blood.   
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
